minecraft_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:PsychoManStudios/Season 4 Episode 10 Review
Review Why Hello my Survivors. Depressive Sikey here. So last night the new episode of Season 4 came out. It starts off with Kawaiivinny asking about the Base camp challenge until the players say screw it. Hmmm wow I can't believe kawaii would go so easily without saying they have to do the camp challenge. Timon93, UGAdawgs222, and Brotherbird head to the elimination.They confess their love for eachother and begin to make out. JK ewwww thats gross. No offense but I dont support gay crap. Ok that was off topic sooo. They say its been fun and are sad to vote someone out. Soo the votes begin. One vote for Brotherbird50 and two for UGAdawgs222. Well this is depressing 2 to 4. Brotherbird and Timon bid their farewells to UGAdawgs222 and hug him goodbye. UGA says he will vote for one of them in the final 2. Man this sucks. I hope UGA comes back for fans vs favorites. Hey you did well. And I'd be sad to see that you've only competed for 10 episodes. I still like Timon. Timon you are the greatest villain in survivor history! So at the commons kawaii says she has an announcement. "From now on you will all be fighting" '''yayayyayayay We ''know the deal individual immunity bla bla bla. ETC' John_Bro is hilarious as he is "Buzzed" Ok he's drunk. He is crazy and needs to go to an asylum like were the joker is. At the challenge John_Bro proceeds to be distracted and almost not listen. Whoa this challenge actually looks good. I love killing me some witch's. EchoMaster2 says that Green is gonna slowly eliminate Blue which really annoys me. CAN YOU PLEASE SHUT UP. NO OFFENSE BUT STOP MAKING ASSUMPTIONS. Sorry Echo. 'Yes that's right kiddies the Drunk and the High man both got the final 2 of this challenge. I dont know how but somehow Timon kill AlcoholicRobot, and John_Bro killed Brotherbird50. The High man proceeds to hide from the drunkard as kawaii slowly closes off areas of the maze allowing close combat. In a very close ending John_Bro is eliminated. EchoMaster2: ''"Someone from Blue is done for ohoohohohohhoh look at that Doh." I dont know why but I'm seriously lacking faith in Blue Team. I feel like they're done for with the fact that it's 2 to 4. I was thinking that if John_Bro lost then he'd get eliminated because he could be annoying the rest of the players. But unless Timon somehow makes an alliance in the five minutes he has before him or brotherbird get out or it could become a 2v2v2 tie with a vote of 2 for timon and Uga and a vote of 2 for someone from Blue. All I do hope is that Timon wins. Well, before I got hit my head on the wall and watch as the blood comes out of my cracked open head here is my final rating. '''Final Rating: 7.2 +Good Challenge +Dramatic Elimination +John_Bro's Drunkness. '-No Island Development' Also Tell me who you think will be eliminated in the comment section! Also kawaii should release episode 11 as a present to us for christmas. Category:Blog posts